Aneria Ociel Glace
Aneria Ociel Glace is a 3rd Level Intermediate Student currently attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Aneria has never presented herself as a girl who knows everything, is infallible, or even as a friendly person, because she's aware of what she is and what she is not. Ana is a quiet girl who has very few, if any, friends due to her ultimately difficult nature. She has a timid habit of running away from people when they try to talk to her, and to avoid any real social situations given her relative inexperience with them outside of her homeland. She is uncomfortable with the idea of deep conversations, and fears disgracing her people more than anything. Because of this fear, she has adapted the classic Izozte pride that her people exhibit in their race, although less out of a sense of feeling she's better than anybody else, and more of a sense that if she fails to do the things she's promised that she was capable of, she deserves to be called a failure in life, and the one thing she refuses absolutely is to fail her people. Because of her nature, living up to expectations is far more important than proving that she's better than anybody else, so she works her hardest when presented with a problem. She's somewhat rigid in the rules, and generally prefers to keep things in order so that she might focus, but there are times when not even she can adhere to the rules and has to do things her own way. Her proclivity towards a more chaotic approach led to an unorthodox growth in how she approached situations. When she speaks, if she's fond of a person, it is clear in her voice that if things can't be done the right way, then she'll improvise to make a viable solution on her own. In battle, she seems mostly the same, except her timid nature fades away to a colder, more calculating persona as she fights. This personality is in stark contrast to times where she feels her heart jumping out of her chest due to being startled. While most things will make her jump, she stakes her entire being on winning and surviving, which is why she chose to be the best Izozte that has ever lived. Although she's aware that she's not the best, it's a goal she wants to achieve, and one day, she may actually be capable of matching the strongest Izozte who'd ever lived. Background Aneria was born to two distinctly powerful Izozte, who had decided from the moment of her birth she would be their greatest achievement. As an infant, Aneria learned quickly how to crawl, and then to walk. She was, as they expected, the prodigy they had been waiting for given how quickly she grasped concepts in her youth. She spoke earlier than most children, only bested in speed by her own parents. She was also capable of forming memories earlier, so she was taught very early on what her "destiny" was meant to be. She was meant to succeed her parents in terms of skill, knowledge, and all other aspects. She didn't fully grasp the full meaning of the concept as a youth, but she made it a goal ever since she was a toddler to be just like her parents, and to be better than them in the future. This lead to her being mostly reclusive later on in life, even within her own society, and rarely speaking with other Izozte. Aneria, from the age of five was well aware of what her parents wanted from her, so she studied constantly, learning things that they themselves hadn't learned until years later. Like most Izozte, she sought to make the pride her race felt in itself mean something, so she locked herself away from all others to study. This lead to her experiencing very little growing up, which made her timid, and easily startled. Despite this, Aneria being afraid of things like loud noises, Aneria was a genius, and proved this every day her parents tested her. If she was ever wrong, she studied harder and harder, as she was never one to allow herself to fall behind simply because of a mistake. Eventually she would be able to use her knowledge to surprising advantages, though, first, her parents had to see her potential unleashed. She was brought into the fold as what would become one of their most powerful Izozte in the family line, but Aneria was not impressed. She wanted to be the best for the sake of her parents, but she was warned against her pride, and told it would destabalize her magic if she let it control her. Her mind was her strongest asset, and her parents had developed it so that she might control ever stronger magic at a younger age, and develop it as she grew. Upon being sent off for the academy, her parents warned her to watch for distractions, and to never lose sight of what was in front of her, no matter how far away it might seem in comparison to where she stood. She took this lesson to heart, and considered every single student a distraction, and avoidwed them like the plague. At the age of seven, she was just as alone as she had been in her homeland, and moreso given that her parents were not there with her. Her loneliness and reclusive nature all served to make her a stronger magic user, however, as without a distraction, she would be able to grow her strengths and weed out her weakness. The frozen parts of the library she considered hers. She always kept at least a single corner frozen so she could be alone in her studies, and those who tried to approach her quickly suffered from frostbite due to the sub-zero temperatures of the air and her body. This made people dislike her as a youth, and for a time, she felt the same way, but she had people to make proud, and wouldn't let her feelings change that. Following her graduation, she realized that she no longer wanted to move at the same pace as her classmates. They were far too slow for her, and she was growing too strong far too quickly to keep learning the alongside them. The first thing she asked for was a transfer to a higher level of learning, and after proving how far she'd come along, or rather, what her very birthright had allowed her to achieve upon her growth, her request was granted. This, again, cut any ties she had with "friends" given that she specficially chose to skip ahead of them simply for the fact that she wanted to be better than them. For her anti-social personality, she always presented the same lonely image whenever she returned to the library to study, but many refused to bother her after she'd made it clear that she didn't have time for friends when she had an entire race she wanted to show her progress to. This fallacy was one of her few mistakes, as without people to interact with, she suddenly became even less social than before, and more timid, refusing to even speak unless it was to a teacher. This followed her into her third year, as not much as changed since then. She still sticks to her solitude, and still gives people a literal cold chill whenever they approach her, but despite reaching for her parent's expectations, she found herself bored. Her boredom affected her studies, and slowed her down, so even while passing, she could tell that she didn't want to keep doing what she was doing. Even for an Izozte, being as alone as she was felt cold, and undeniably, she would've run back to her "friends" if she had any, but that was an impossibility. To offset this, she became the class representative, as an attempt to at least show that she could work in groups and be spoken to, but for her, she feared whatever damage was done couldn't ever be repaired. She had to wonder if everything she had done had all been for nothing, and again, she threw herself into her studies, but this time, with uncertainty. What future was there for her when she did as her parents asked? Would she still be alone at the top of the mountain they wanted her to climb? She had no idea, and probably never would. Trivia * Ana is both the class representative, and part of the book club. Boring, right? Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Academy Students Category:Valentine Valtieri Category:Izozte